Jueves
by ele05gs
Summary: Hay amores que nacen, nos dan vida y momentos de felicitada. Los vivimos, los sentimos y recordamos… y nada más. Pero hay un amor de todos que nacio condenado al día de su muerte... a su inexsistencia, habiendo sido tan real... Complete summary inside


Stephanie Meyer es la autora de los libros Twilight, simplemente tome prestado sus personajes. _No copyright __infringement__ intended__.

* * *

_

**Summary (completo): "Hay amores que nacen, nos dan vida y momentos de felicitada. Los vivimos, los sentimos y recordamos… y nada más.**

**Pero hay un amor de todos que nació condenado al día de su muerte… a su inexistencia, habiendo sido tan real.**

**Es aquel que cada uno lleva dentro condenado a ser… un _amor eterno_."**

_

* * *

_

**Notas del autor: **Este es mi primer intento de escribir en español. Aunque es el idioma en el que hablo nunca pensé que sería tan difícil!

De cualquier manera espero les guste.

**(Note to my English readers****: I bet you're curious! *evil grin* Read the other A/N if that's the case! :)**

A disfrutar! :)

* * *

**Jueves**

Allí estaba ella, en una estación de tren, llena de gente, pacientemente esperando por su tren.

Bella mira a su alrededor, observando a la gente que va y viene, muchos apresurados, otros no tanto, era común en ella mirar a la gente pasar, detectando su humor, siempre preguntándose la razón por la cual algunos se bajaban del tren sonriendo, y otros sombríos.

Finalmente, después de esperar más de lo normal llega su tren, ella entra y toma su asiento habitual, que por casualidad estaba vacío hoy como la mayoría de los días.

Allí, como todos los días estaba _él_. El chico del cual ella se había enamorado.

_Edward._

Edward no era un chico cualquiera, menos en sus ojos. Edward era un chico guapo, cosa no muy difícil de notar, Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, pero con claros matices rojizos; le daban un toque a si casi pálida complexión.

Su piel parecía suave, como de porcelana aun para un chico, o al menos así era como Bella imaginaba que sería al tacto. Terciopelo.

Edward se vestía de forma casual… la mayoría de las veces. Aun así, no falto la ocasión en la que Bella lo vio vistiendo un elegante traje negro. Muchas veces se preguntó porque vistiendo algo que lucía extremadamente caro se atrevería a tomar el tren.

Si podía comprarse ropa cara y elegante seguramente tendría un auto también, no es verdad? Bella supuso que Edward podría ser un importante empresario, pero la razón por la que tomaba el tren era aún desconocida para ella.

Como todos los días cuando Bella tomaba su asiento, Edward levantaba la vista, la miraba brevemente. Suspirando apartaba la mirada rápidamente.

Esto nunca pasó desapercibido en los ojos de Bella. Tal vez ella era solo una simple chica, no guapa, solo… común. No tenía cuerpo de modelo ni el dinero para afrontar sus estudios completamente, nunca estría a su altura, mucho menos si él llegara a ser un importante empresario.

Sin darse cuenta Bella se había quedado mirándolo, pero por suerte Edward ni había notado a Bella, suspirando nuevamente Edward echa un bostezo al cristal. Tal pequeño acto hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, tratando de esconderlas Bella baja su mirada.

Cuantas veces había Bella deseado ser una chica Bella, algo, cualquier cosa que hiciera que él la notara, pero eso nunca pasó.

El tiempo transcurría como siempre y cada mañana estaba Bella sentada en el mismo tren frente al chico de sus sueños, a meros pasos de distancia, deseando tener el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarle su nombre.

Los días se transforman en semanas y así pasa el tiempo, entre ellos va y viene el silencio.

Mientras Bella leía el periódico una mañana antes de caminar a la estación, encuentra una foto de aquel chico del tren. Sorprendida por verlo en el periódico Bella lee atentamente todo el artículo. Edward Cullen, su nombre completo.

Bella sonríe al leer, finalmente descubriendo su nombre, y que como había predicho un joven, pero exitoso empresario que acababa de mudarse al pueblo a trabajar en una de las más importantes empresas del país.

A la mañana siguiente, al levantarse y luego de tomar su baño matutino Bella elije su mejor falda, decidida a finalmente hablar con aquel chico, _Edward_.

Cuando el tren para en la estación ella sube lo busca con la mirada, su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Bella toma su asiento, y como de costumbre Edward la mira, pero esta vez Bella no mira hacia abajo, ella sostiene su mirada, pero solo por un momento. Sus radiantes e intensos ojos verdes la hacen bajar la mirada, su rostro ahora un cálido color rosa.

Casi que sin darse cuenta sus labios se mueves y pronuncian su nombre tartamudeando, su rostro se ruboriza aún más e inmediatamente Bella mira en otra dirección, mortificada y demasiado avergonzada como para volverlo a mirar.

En la semana siguiente Bella toma otro tren para llegar a su trabajo, aún demasiado avergonzada como para verlo. Aunque esto significaba que debería caminar unas cuantas cuadras más Bella tranquilamente acepto su destino, todo por no quedar más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

Al cabo de una semana, cansada de lo extra que tuvo que caminar, Bella vuelve a tomar su tren habitual, rezando para que lo ocurrido en la semana previa quedara en el pasado.

Con su mirada en el piso al entrar, y luego de respirar profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmar el rápido latido de su corazón, Bella levanta la vista, pero el asiento frente a ella estaba _vacío_.

Él no estaba ahí.

La tristeza que la invade en aquel momento es difícil de explicar con palabras. Muchas cosas pasan por su mente, todas tratando de buscar una explicación del porque él no estaba allí.

De pronto las puertas se abren, en un acto reflejo Bella levanta la vista para ver quien entraba, y allí estaba él.

Allí estaba Edward, _mirándola_ y sonriendo. Fue como si su corazón parara de latir por un momento, le estaba sonriendo, _a ella_.

El primer pensamiento que cruza su mente es que estaba viviendo un sueño, que esto no era realidad. Pero Edward se le acerca y le dice, "Aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos." Su voz suave era como música para sus oídos, su sonrisa hipnotizaste.

Los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas, aunque sorprendida logra devolverle la sonrisa y saludarlo tímidamente.

De apoco se van conociendo el uno al otro.

Su vida había cambiado, por fin había logrado hablar con él, y no solo eso. Edward parecía ser un excelente chico.

Un típico Jueves por la mañana estaban los dos allí sentados, lado a lado, cuando se acercan a un túnel y las luces se apagan.

Edward le toma la mano, mientras ella encuentra su cara gracias a su otra mano, se vuelve valiente y lo besa en los labios.

"Te quiero," Edward susurra, sus labios aun junto a los de ella.

_Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón._

* * *

**Notas del autor: Muchas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado.**

Supongo ya se habrán dado cuenta que fue inspirada en una canción, _11 de Marzo_ (_Jueves)_. Si no la han escuchado aun, deberían hacerlo. Puse un link en mi _profile_ con la canción, escúchenla! :)

xxXXxx

***Another note to my English readers****: Are you curious? I'm so mean! :p Anyway, if you're interested to know what this is about, let me know! If there's enough people wanting me to translate this story into English I'll do it! :) Leave your review! ***

xxXXxx

Ahora, no te olvides de **comentar**! :) Me interesa, y mucho, saber lo si te ha gustado o no! :)


End file.
